


Cheerios

by Fake_Ruby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heart Surgeon!Ray, Love Confessions, M/M, Yoga Instructor!Nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: 97. All I need is you, and cheerios





	Cheerios

**Author's Note:**

> told y'all motherfuckers i'd fill this tag myself

"Long day at work?" Nate asked as Ray face planted on the couch, his feet in Nate's lap.

"I'm exhausted. And starving. I want cheerios." Ray's reply was muffled by the couch cushion.

"I ordered take out, we'll get a real meal in you in no time."

Ray rolled over onto his back so that he could look at his boyfriend.

"How was yoga class?"

"It was fine."

"Anymore girls flirt with you?"

"Aw you know I don't notice that. I've only got eyes for you."

Ray smiled and sat up, giving his boyfriend a chaste kiss. When he pulled back he rested his head on Nate's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Someone's sleepy," Nate said fondly. "Need anything? A foot massage? A hot bath?"

"All I need is you." 

"Awwww," Nate said, leaning in to kiss Ray on the forehead.

"And cheerios."

Nate laughed, absolutely in love with the dork. 

"Okay, I'll go get you a bowl of cheerios," Nate said, heading toward the kitchen.

"I love you," Ray murmured, from where he was laying down on the couch, arm resting over his eyes to block out the light.

Nate nearly spilled the bowl of cheerios he was carrying over.

"I love you too."

Ray uncovered his eyes and sat up, smiling at his boyfriend.

Nate went in for a kiss but Ray stopped him. 

"Cheerios first."

"I take it back. I'm getting a divorce."

Ray rolled his eyes. "We're not even married," he said around a mouthful of cheerios.

"And we never will be if you continue to love cheerios more than me."

Ray set down his bowl on the coffee table and dragged Nate toward him. Nate fell into Ray's lap and they made out, not breaking apart until their take out arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> pls add more to this tag i'm not even a good writer and the world deserves steelatom


End file.
